Crimzon Girl
by Crimzon Beauty
Summary: (set in Morden Time, Konoha High) Sasuke Uchiha, starts a new school year in the 10th grade. A New girl moves to Konoha, and end's up in the same class has Sasuke. Sasuke end's up falling in love with the deep blood redheaded girl name Jess. please read (attenion there is some sex scene's in this so yeah! and maybe some boytoboy love, if you don't liek then don't read - -
1. Chapter 1

Crimzon Girl

My own story of Naruto Kohona High, Sorry Readers No Yaoi in this story xO!

HAHAHAHA! I don't feel like making other oen right know, but this is my first tme making a NAruto FanFic xD! Anyways, In this story it's the modern Naruto, No powers and al the other stuff, This is about Love! Mostly about sauske falling in love with the New Girl that move to Kohona! I hope you injoy it.

Scene 1 "Kohona High and New Student"

Scene 2 "The New Girl is like the Shiney New Toy"

Scene 3 "Project Partner?!"

Scene 4 "What is this I'm feeling .. ?"

Scene 5 "Dude I need your help! And the Halloween Scare Dance"

Scene 6 " Love.."

Scene 7 " you're a What?!"

Scene 8 "Enchanted"

Scene 9 "I most Save her!"

Scene 10 "family's history makes a lote more since now to me"

Scene 11 "nothing is complete unless I have her by my side"

Scene 12 " Final Reckoning part 1"

Scene 13 "Final Reckoning Part 2"

Scene 14 "It's all Over"

Scene 15 "back to normal and I'm her"

Scene 1

"Kohona High and The New School Year"

~Sasuke's POV~

'_cheep cheep cheep'_

I groan has I hear the birds cherp outside my window. I also can hear footsteps outside of my room, then my door opening. "Sasuke Wake up!" I groan

"Itachi … It's not even Monday yet, school doesn't start until Monday so please let me sleep in" I said while pulling the blanket over my head.

"Oh no, we have to go out today. Father want's us to do some shopping since him and mom will not be here so get up come on!" he said has I heard him walk to the end of my bed.

"Why can't you do do it all?"

"For goodness SAKE sauske! Quiet being anti socal your acting emo"

Oh dear god there he goes again calling me fucken emo. I grind my teeth

"So? And don't call me that"

"You've been asking like it since that girl, uhm whats her name… ?.."

"Sakura.." I said quietly.

"AH yes! Sakura Haruno, That snake a of girl left you for Rock Lee, right after you gave her-" I cut him off by getting up and covering my hand over his mouth. I moved that quickly, it made him jump in surpise.

"Never mention that again, do you understand me ? It was a mistake, I should have listened to Naruto when he told me not to do it but I didn't listen to him" I said has I uncover my hand from his mouth "Fine ill go to make you happy" I saw him grin. "GOOD! Come on then! Get dressed" he said while leaving my room and closing the door behind him.

I sighed has I feel on my bed, Why? Why did I even let her talk me into it..?

'_phone goes off'_

I turned my head has I hear my phone make a txt noise. I got up and went to my table, quickly pressed the botton and looked, got a txt. Pressing my finger on the screen to the message I see it's from naruto .. I smile, Naruto Uzumaki, My best friend. This kid has helped me with alote of shit. You wanna know why people call me emo? because basically I wear clothing from hottopic "American Store", you know skinny jeans, Converes, awesome v-neck tee's and not to mention I have my lip's pierced. That made my mother go off the wall. I just feel comforable wearing the clothing that I do. Naruto wears the same, many of the student's call us fag's but we are no where near that. I'm straight and so is Naruto. He is currently dating Hinata Hyuga, yup since 9th grade and it's 10th grade this year, yup 16!

Anyways, I looked at the txt

_Naruto: YO dude, you up yet?! Come on lazy bonse get up man lol_

I chuckled I txted back '_Yeha I'm up, I'm going out though, brother's orders"_

I put the phone down, and went threw my dresser from clothes to wear. I end up getting a pair of black skinny jeans and Zelda gamer v-neck tee.

I heard my phone go off, it must be naruto. I walked up to my phone and quickly looked at the txt. …. From sakura .. why is she txting me? I looked

'_Sasuke! ^.^ … how r u? I miss u..'_

I narrowed my eyes at the txt in anger and just delted then naruto's txt came up, I looked.

'_Naruto: HOLY SHIT YOUR ALIVE! You're not a zombie are you xP!?"_

I laughed out load and just went to take a shower. After I got out, I soon got dressed, I fixed myself up, I know go ahead judge me. I put on my eyeliner, and fixed my hair up. I then headed down stairs where my brother was waiting for me "Oh about time you know, god really Sasuke?" I just slipped on my converes and flipped him off while walking out the door. I heard him chuckle, me and him started to walk from the house when we see moving trucks.

"Moving truck's ? looks like some one bought that house down the street sasuke, come on let's go see who they are, it's good to welcome new neighbors" he began to pull me, I tired to pull it away "Dude come on bro"

"Oh shut up sasuke" he said has we arrived to the house that was sold. The outside was black with grey windows. Don't get me wrong this house was bad ass from the outside, I've always wondered what it looked like from the inside.

"Can I help you..?" I jumped when I heard a woman's voice, She was american, thank god me and my brother nows english. We use to live in amerca when I was 5 but our parents were tranfered to the hosptail here in Kohona and yeah, There Doctors.

I looked at her and she is an older woman, she looked like she could be in her 30's or 40's.

"Ah yes, Hello my name is Itachi Uchiha, we live just 2 house's down and this is my little brother sasuke" he bowed, I looked at her and bowed to her also.

She smiled at us. "Good you speak english" she laughed "I'm super rusty at it, my kids can speak it better then I can, of course they learned it from watching anime so much" Oh anime lovers too?! "my name is Dawn Davis"

"Mother who's there?" a guys voice.

"Oh Jon come here! The neighbors from two houses down came say hello"

I see then little bit chuppy guy come out "This is my son Jon, Jon these are the neighbors"

"Kon'nichiwa, sore wa anata ni aete yorokobidesu." (Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you) he said.

My brother smiled "Yorokobi wa subete no kōzandearu, watashinonamaeha uchihaitachideari, kore wa watashi no otōto no Sasukedesu." (The Pleasure is all mine, my name is Itachi Uchiha and this is my younger brother Sasuke)

I bowed to him "We speak perfect english by the way" I told him.

"Kool! Well then I must get back to helping bye"

"bye" my brother waved bye "Oh miss didn't you say you have more then one?"

She nodded "Yes I have 3 perfect daughters, my 2 oldest still live in america with there family's. the youngest is the baby of the family, all though I don't know where she headed off too she is prouply unpacking, she well be starting 10th grade this year" my eyes widen alittle .. wow a new student. I don't know why but I just turned my head towards the house when I see a flash of long deep blood red hair moving past the window … I just looked in tranced by it.

"sasuke? … sasuke!" I was shaken out of it by my brother, I snapped to him "What?! Oh where did the lady go..?" I looked where the older woman was but wasn't anymore.

"she had to leave to help, come on" I nodded to him.

Just like that the day was coming to an end and we where already back to the house making dinner before our parents come home. I just got done sitting up the table when the front door open "Boys! We are home!" my mom shouted out happly.

"welcome home mom and dad" I heard my brother.

"Oh dear Itachi, that smells amazing!" our dad said "Thanks dad, it's done"

"HAHA! Just in time eh?!" they both laughed

Soon we sat around the table eating our dinner talking about our day and my brother brought up about the new american neighbors that just moved in 2 houses down.

Night came and it was time for bed …

I laid in my bed thinking about the red hair I say and how I was tranced by it. I had a feeling to was from the girl … the new girl .. I smiled for some reason … I might meet her tomorro … I feel into darkness of sleep.

*Morning*

"SASUKE!"

…..

"YO SASUKE WAKE UP!" I jolted up, what the fuck ?! I walked to my window and looked, naruto standing there looking up "I'm coming in!" SHIT! I quickly moved and had my clothes ready, hopped in the shower and then when I was done I quickly changed in the bathroom and blow dryed my hair, and fixed it up put some eyeliner on.

I walked out of my bathroom and headed to my bedroom and walked in and there was naruto sitting on my bed waiting for me "Dude, you didn't even txt me back yesterday" OH SHIT! .. i chuckled "Sorry man I was busy" he smiled "No worries" I got my bag, put all my school supplies in my bag and my cell phone "Okay let's go"

We walked down the stair's has my mom come's up and hands me a poptart "Have a good day at school boys" we smiled at her "okay bye mom"

"Bye Mom Uchiha" naruto grinned and gave her a numbs up and followed me out the door has I slipped on my shoes.

"Bye sasuke and naruto"

Half way there, "dude, yesterday Sakura txted me…" I told naruto.

He turned to me "what..? why would she txt you? She's such a slut"

I nodded to him "Yeah she said she missed me, I just deleted the txt"

He pumped his arm's "Good, you don't need to hang out with her again. She's gonna sink you in"

I nodded to him again, I see Naruto Grinning looking forward. I looked and there was Hinata waving at us, I waved and naruto grining and waving her. We got to her, and naruto instantly hugging her romancaly. I smiled at them there so cute togther.

We three walked togther to the school, we all got put in the same class this year again, the same has Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga (Hinata's brother), Rock Lee .., Sakura … and Gaara. All but Sakura and Rock Lee are good friend's of mine and Naruto's. Naruto and Rock Lee are friends too, I see then talking alote so yeah.

I followed Naruto and Hinata into class B-1, "YO sasuke!" I looked up has I hear Shikamaru's voice, I smiled and waved at him "Yo" the school bell rang and the teacher was already in.

"Good morning class my name is Kakashi Hatake, to you that's Mr. Hatake. Of course you all now me since grade school" he laughed "Well then let's get on with it" he grabs a cup "I have number's of the sitting chart that is behind me. When I call your name you will come and pick a number and you will go to the seat once you get it, know then" he started naming off name's.

"Naruto!" I see nauro grinning and smiling at the cup "Come on! Let me sit next to Hinata and Sasuke!" he reached in fast and plucked a number, he turned around after looking at it "YEAH!" he moves next to hinata buy left hand side where the window's was and kissed her cheek, she of coursed giggled.

"Sasuke!" I got up and just looked at the cup and reached and picked a number. I looked at it '15' I looked at the seating chart's next behind me, that's I smiled "Yo naruto look's like I siting two seat's behind you!" he has the grin on his face "Sweet dude!" I grabed my stuff and walked off to my seat.

"Well then since everyone is here" just then a kock has on the door "yes"

"Mr. Hatake, sorry for the short notice but you have a new student"

… no way can it be her… ? I was looking at the front "AH yes I so forgot, come on in dear"

Everyone was quiet has a girl walked in the classroom. Alote of gasps from the guys in the classroom. I look, the girl was fucken gorgeouse!

Milky skin, skinny, piercing pretty dark green eye's, lip's that looks kissable, long blood red hair … oh my god it's her .. I recognize that hair from yesterday .. I looked more at her, I see she has a piecring on her upper right lip. She had that vipe that she was sort of like me, like we dress the same.

"Please introduce your self miss" say's to her, she nodded.

"Kon'nichiwa watashinonamaeha Jeshikadesuga, watashi to watashinokazoku wa, Amerika no U~Isukonshin-shū bārinton kara hikkoshite kimashita. Anata jishin ga watashi ni eigo o hanasu to no toraburu o motte inainode, watashi wa ryūchōna nihongo o hanasu." (Hello my name is Jessica, Me and my family moved here from Burlington Wisconsin in America. I speak fluent Japanese so you don't have to trouble yourself's with speaking english to me.)

Everyone was chearing her.  
"please class quiet down, We do have a seat that isn't being used, number 14" my eye's widen that's infornt of me…

She nodded and I watched has she walked tword's the seat infront of me. I gulped has she reached the desk, I saw her smile at me and sat down …. For some reason I just blushed…

Oh god .. this is gonna be a long year…


	2. NOTE

OMFG! D: im so sorry! i've been busy with life, i moved, got my own place, been busy with Paraonmal Invesgations, spending time with a friend that just came back from Ausi lol i've been just busy busy busy lol but i write a new chapter soon ^^ yup yup!


End file.
